energybraceletfandomcom-20200213-history
Understanding Energy Bracelets Like Magnetic Sports Bracelets
Energy bracelets like magnetic sports bracelets and bands are becoming the next big trend in fashion accessories. We've seen the domination of Power Balance bracelets that uses hologram technology to align a person's energy flow. What about magnetic bracelets? These have been worn for decades and use of magnet therapy dates back to ancient times. What Are Magnetic Sports Bracelets? They are energy therapy bracelets that are said to improve blood circulation, thereby, relieving the wearer from pain and promoting balance and overall wellness. Magnetic sports bands are now commonly worn by many athletes and fitness enthusiasts because of the reported benefits and increased energy that are experienced on and off the court. Magnetic bracelets make use of the north-south polarity orientation of a magnetic field that work to produce a balance in the body, thus it promotes faster healing process of injuries and relieve pain from muscle and joint strain. The principle of magnetic healing promoted by these sports bracelets is based on the eastern philosophy of alternative medicine, a set of healing theories that traces its roots to ancient medical practice. It is explained that the body contains bioelectrical currents that are responsible for balance and normal functioning of all the organs in the body. When the body’s bioelectric current is disrupted, due to an unbalanced diet, stress, physical injury, environmental toxins or other forms of self-introduced toxins, the bodily processes do not function correctly. Thus, there is body pain, fatigue, stress, poor blood circulation, and sometimes slow healing. How Do Magnetic Sports Bracelets Work As Energy Bracelets? Basically, magnetic sports bracelets are energy bracelets that work through promoting an increase of blood flow in the affected area. Blood, which contains iron that is easily attracted to the negative ion of the magnetic bracelet, will flow smoothly and will thus facilitate more blood supply containing oxygen, calcium, and other nutrients into the affected area. This will aid in the faster healing process or the relief of pain from strained muscles. If there is any inflammation, it is observed to reduce considerably. What Benefits Can One Have From Wearing Magnetic Sports Bands And Other Available Magnetic Therapy Accessories? All types of magnetic accessories produce the same healing benefits. However, most active athletes choose the magnetic sports bracelets because the arms and hands are the most stressed part of the body when they train or play. Moreover, the wrist has acupressure points that are directly connected to the arm, elbow, shoulder and neck. Stimulation or massage of the pressure points in the wrist area is also known to have healing benefits with regard to insomnia, headache, digestive problem, and stress. The healing time and depth of magnet penetration varies according to the person and to the size of the magnetic therapy product. Neodymium magnets have a strong magnetic field but may be limited in size. Ferrite magnets, on the other hand, are larger but have lower magnetic strength. It must be noted, however, that energy bracelets like magnetic sports bracelets and bands, and other magnetic products are simply help tools. They are not medical substitutes for medical cure. By far, one of the cutting-edge fashionable magnetic sports bands in the market today are those manufactured by Phiten. Magnetic Phiten bracelets contain fiber that is covered with water-soluble titanium, which is the strongest and most body-friendly metal known today. In more recent researches, titanium is already used as alternative material for cookware because it is the strongest metal to resist heat. Titanium is said to be a very excellent current conductor, thus it is ideal to use in magnetic energy bracelets. Currently, many celebrities have been seen using energy bracelets like magnetic sports bracelets, magnetic sports bands, and other magnetic accessories. David Hasselhoff and some players of the Red Sox baseball team were spotted wearing the magnetic Phiten bracelets. To find out more, visit the Energy bracelets site today. Category:energy bracelets Category:sports energy bracelets Category:magnetic sports bracelets Category:magnetic bracelets Category:energy therapy bracelets Category:magnetic sports bands Category:Phiten bracelets Category:Phiten energy bracelets